Golfers find that practicing their shots inevitably improves the quality of their game. One popular method of practice involves the use of portable nets which can be set up in convenient places, such as back yards, gymnasiums, or basements, so that the golfer can hit golf balls into the net even if he is limited by space to small areas. The ideal golf net should be portable, easy to assemble and disassemble, and be so constructed that the balls will fall harmlessly to the front of the net after striking it, and not bounce dangerously away from the net.